Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of image processing, and more particularly in the field of searching based on images.
Related Art
Image tags are identification tags (words or tokens) that characterize the characteristics of an image. For example, For example an image of a car may be tagged with the words “car,” “Ford Granada,” or “White 1976 Ford Granada with broken headlight.” These tags include varying amounts of information and, as such, may vary in usefulness.